1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for applying an antistatic finish to fibers, especially to nylon carpet fibers, and to the fibers so treated.
2. Statement of Related Art
The use of mono- and di- alkyl phosphate salts as components of antistatic finishes for nylon fibers is known to the art.
In DE 2528258 compositions having antistatic and soil releasing properties are disclosed that contain a fluoroalkyl polymer and an alkyl phosphate salt of the formula EQU (RO).sub.b PO(OM).sub.3-b
in which R=C.sub.6-20 alkyl, M=an alkali metal ion, and b =1 or 2.
JP79,107,885 discloses phosphate alkyl ester salts, the alkyl groups of which contain from 1 to 22 carbon atoms, optionally containing ethylene oxide units, as antistatic agents for nylon fibers.
Netherlands application No. 7505229 discloses compositions containing a fluoroalkyl substituted polymer, a nonionic or anionic surfactant, a polyalkylene glycol alkyl ether, a polyvalent metal salt and/or a copolymer of styrene and an acrylate, and a phosphate alkyl ester salt having the formula EQU (RO).sub.b PO(OM).sub.3-b
in which R is a C.sub.6-20 aliphatic residue, M is an alkali metal, and b=1-4.
In prior art compositions and processes, including those disclosed above, in which the compositions contain a mono- or di- alkyl phosphate salt, the compositions are applied to nylon fibers at relatively low temperatures.